Descendants of Darkness?
by dedkake
Summary: Hisoka is afraid of the dark. Tsuzuki wishes to make him feel better.


Descendants of ... Darkness?

Darkness. That's all there was around him. It was pressing in on him, imposing on his vision. And with the darkness there came silence. A silence so vast it could consume him. At the edges of his endless vision and at the end of the eternal silence, he could hear and see things that should be long forgotten.

He felt the pain of another lifetime; he heard the laughter that had sounded so close to him years ago. His mind told him to ignore it; told him it wouldn't happen again. But it was happening. Everything that he had experienced, every bad memory, every sensation, they were all happening again.

It was too much. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and hear the blood pumping through him. He reached out with his hand in search of something, anything to bring him back to the world.

He found it: the flashlight. Turning it on, he sighed in relief as the tent was flooded with light. The voices and sensations were washed away with the retreat of the darkness. There was a groan from the body to his right, breaking the silence.

"Ugh. Turn th- light off, 'Soka! 'M sleepin'..." Tsuzuki mumbled, the muffled quality of his voice made it quite clear that he was speaking into his pillow.

Hisoka didn't respond. He curled up in his sleeping bag, pulling it over his head to shield the light from his partner. Hiding was what he chose to do because he didn't want to worry Tsuzuki, even if he knew that the man would worry anyway.

A tear rolled down Hisoka's cheek as he thought of the pressing darkness outside his sphere of light. There was shifting from Tsuzuki, and Hisoka yelped as he was poked in the side. He sat up quickly, disentangling himself from the sleeping bag. "What was that for!" he yelled, face flushed with anger. (Right, 'Soka, we believe that.)

"You're sulking," Tsuzuki said matter-of-factly.

Hisoka glared. "I am not! I'm trying not to bother you!"

Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head. "Dumb. You can always 'bother' me if something's wrong." Hisoka opened his mouth to speak at Tsuzuki's pause, but the dark-haired shinigami continued, "Don't try to tell me that nothing's wrong. I know that something's wrong. You're crying."

The younger man gave a most pathetic look and fell back over onto his bag in defeat. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare?"

There was a long pause before Hisoka answered bluntly, "No."

"Then, what is it?"

Another pause. "It's dark. I don't like the dark," Hisoka mumbled, fidgeting with his flashlight a little.

"That's it?" Tsuzuki asked, slightly confused.

Hisoka flushed more, glaring at his partner. "Yes. That's it."

Tsuzuki winced, saying, "Sorry, 'Soka, I didn't mean to offend you, truly. I just thought that there could be something more."

"Well, I just don't like dark. Can we go back to sleep now?"

The dark-haired shinigami sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong. We'll go to sleep."

"Thank you," Hisoka said, sounding quite snarky. He rolled over, pulling the sleeping bag back over his head, leaving the flashlight on.

Tsuzuki sighed, again, and put his hand where he assumed his partner's shoulder to be to stop the rolling over process. "I don't think so. Come here."

"What?" Hisoka asked, pulling the sleeping bag off his head (again) to fix a death glare on Tsuzuki.

"Come here," the other man repeated.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Hisoka let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Fine." He scooted closer to his partner, who, in turn, pulled him into a tight hug.

"There; much better," Tsuzuki said, a content smile on his face as he lay back onto his pillow and sleeping bag, pulling his partner with him.

The younger shinigami pouted for a few moments, not quite happy with the situation that he found himself in. But as Tsuzuki's breathing smoothed out into sleep, Hisoka became relaxed enough to drift off without a single thought of darkness or the past. Instead of feeling the harsh touch of his past, he felt the gentle touch of Tsuzuki's hand on his arm; instead of hearing laughter, he heard quiet breathing, and all he could think about was violet eyes and a calm smile.

END

A/N: okey, really short story, but, it doesn't matter. This is the first story in a series that I'm planning on writing about Hisoka being afraid of the dark because I find that entirely amusing. I'm in the process of writing the next story, but I'm not sure how long it will take (damn finals). So, I hope you liked it!


End file.
